1. Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device capable of performing a control function by using a pointer displayed on a screen and, more particularly, to an electronic device capable of granting or maintaining, and depriving the authority to control the electronic device of a plurality of pointing units according to the number of points required for controlling the electronic device determined based on obtained context awareness information.
2. Related Art
As the functions of electronic devices such as personal computers, notebook computers, mobile phones, or the like, are diversified, electronic devices are implemented in the form or a multimedia player or device supporting complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like.
Electronic devices may be divided into a mobile electronic device and a stationary electronic device according to whether the electronic device is portable or not. The stationary electronic device may be, for example, a television, a monitor for a desktop computer, or the like. Recently, an interest in a technique of using a pointer displayed on a display unit to control such mobile and stationary electronic devices is increasing.